


Hiding & Scaring

by emmawicked



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is Deaf, F/M, Fluff, HE DID NOT DIE, I just have a lot of pietro feels okay, Prank War, Scaring, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro keeps scaring the Reader and you try to get your just revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding & Scaring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reader and Pietro have a crush on each other and the reader is trying to scare Pietro, yet he always scares her and when he scares her he says ‘you didn’t see that coming?’.

Today was the day. You were totally going to get Pietro this time… Hiding in the cramped cupboard, you waited impatiently for Pietro to walk past. You had already been there for twenty minutes, and your legs were getting sore from staying in the crouched position for so long. 

Another ten minutes passed and you were growing bored. So bored, in fact that you was contemplating the jam stain on the inside of the door. Looking at it, you briefly wondered what it tasted like… You shook your head at yourself, mentally scolding yourself. Don’t eat the jam like a sick weirdo! You sighed to yourself, shifting in the uncomfortable cabinet. You’ve been trying to scare Pietro for the past two weeks, but all of your pranks have failed so far. So you had decided to wage a one-sided war effort against Pietro, trying to scare him. Not that it seemed to be working- you were the one who always got scared! It wasn’t fair. But this time, you had the ingenious idea to hide in the kitchen cabinet and wait for Pietro to come looking for food, like he always did. That man ate more than a pregnant woman who was having twins. He ate a ridiculous amount.

You sighed and attempted to move your left leg to a more comfortable position because it started to get pins and needles. Ten more minutes passed without anything, and you tried the sticky jam on the door. It was strawberry. 

You let out a groan after twenty more minutes, letting your head fall back. I guess he’s not coming… You were about to get out when the sound of the kitchen door opening creaked. Staying stock-still, you didn’t dare make a sound. Footsteps padded on the linoleum floor toward the cabinets against the wall. You held your breath, waiting patiently for the person to open up the doors. When you heard the person stop, you prepared herself to scare him. 

“Boo!” You shouted, your hands outstretched as the person opened the cabinet. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” Clint screamed like a little girl, jumping backwards and holding his heart. His familiar blue hearing piece was hooked up in his ear. 

“What the hell?” He repeated in a less loud voice, regaining control over himself. You looked down guiltily. Oops.

“Sorry, I was waiting to scare Pietro,” you said, shrinking down in the small cabinet. Clint sighed before offering you a hand. 

“Come on,” Clint said, rolling his eyes. “Come down from there.” You pouted for a moment before accepting his hand. 

“Ugh- Whoops!” Your legs gave out and you fell against the counter. You groaned aloud and started working out the kinks in your body. Clint rolled his eyes at you.

“How long were you in there?” Clint asked. You looked down guiltily.

“…An hour?” You said hesitantly, phrasing it like you weren’t quite sure. Clint’s eyebrows shot up.

“Jesus,” he exclaimed, “How about you go scare Pietro somewhere else?” He suggested. You sighed, nodding along with him. 

“Fine,” you said, walking out the kitchen door. Where to hide next…

“Boo!” You screamed loudly as you felt hands on your waist, preventing you from going any further. Once the realization struck that it was Pietro, you started struggling against him his hold.

“Ugh!” you groaned, “You asshole!” Pietro laughed, further irritating his female companion. 

“You didn’t see that coming?” Pietro questioned, quirking an eyebrow. You scowled at his extremely over-used catchphrase, increasing your struggles to be released.

“Hey,” Pietro teased after he released you, “I’m not the one who hid in a cabinet for an hour.” You scowled at him. 

“Shut up,” you growled, crossing your arms over your chest defensively. Pietro laughed, throwing one of his arms around your shoulders. You blushed at the action, your cheeks tinted a light pink. 

“Come on, can I make it up to you with a movie?” His eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them. You pursed your lips before looking at him playfully.

“I don’t know, maybe,” you said nonchalantly before walking down the hallway towards the main room. Pietro allowed a grin to tug at the side of his mouth before following you. Maybe scaring can be fun sometimes…


End file.
